Love on a Bar
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Roni day (Saturday 28th October) Prompts Used: Roni gives a homeless person (aka Robin) a job in her bar; Roni and Robin break the curse with true love's kiss; and Robin returns from the dead and ends up in Seattle but he's blind and disoriented… until he hears Roni's voice.


**A/N:** As apart of _Day 6_ of **oqfixitweek** on tumblr

 **Roni day (Saturday 28th October)**

 _Prompts Used: Roni gives a homeless person (aka Robin) a job in her bar;_ _Roni and Robin break the curse with true love's kiss;_ _Robin returns from the dead and ends up in Seattle but he's blind and disoriented… until he hears Roni's voice._

It was just another normal day in the Heights. Business had been slow lately so when the bell above the door, rang Roni was a little shocked. She turned around to see Sunny. He was the blind homeless guy that lived in the area. She hadn't seen him in over a month.

"Hey, Sunny" says Roni as she goes around the bar to help him.

Placing her hand on his shoulders to guide him, "Damn, woman I told you I don't need your help. I got this" says Sunny.

"Um, sure old man" she whispers she continues to guide him to one of the stools at the bar.

"Old man" a smirk comes to his face as he asked the question, "I am only two years younger than you."

"Um, that not possible" she laughs as she rounds the corner coming up behind the bar, "because a lady never tells her age; so how do you even know how old I am."

Roni's hair swings from side to side as she reaches beneath the bar to grab a bottle of her finest whiskey for her favorite customer.

"Join me for a drink, Roni" he says while tapping the side of the bar.

"Sorry, I don't daytime drink" she answers with a far off look in her eyes.

"Woman, who are you fooling?" said Sunny as he lean towards Roni. "I've smelled the tequila on your breathe multiple times and I only come in the daylight."

Huffing Roni comes are the bar to Sunny, "Okay Vampire Lestat, whatever you say." She is enjoying herself and so is he. Sunny rarely gets out of his house but for three things: the doctor, the grocery store, and Roni's.

"So, I heard that you've been spending time with a newcomer" probes Sunny as he leans back trying next to become intoxicated by the sweet scent of Roni's natural aroma.

"Huh" she is confused as she looks at Sunny, "who Henry? He's like a son to me. Personally I can totally see him and Jacinda together."

Seeming appeased by this, Sunny leans back into Roni's orbit, "Why you asking old man?"

"Oh no reason" he shyly replies as he picks up his drink finally taking a sip. "Were you looking to finally ask Jacinda out? I know you like her or are you jealous that my Prince Charming had finally come and was going to take me to my happily ever after."

Laughing from the way her voice deepen when she said Prince Charming, "Oh, please Roni your happily ever after isn't a man."

"Excuse me" she said kind of offended by the idea that her life was meant to be spent alone. She liked Sunny but she would have no problem going all evil on his ass.

"Honey, don't take it like that" he began to say but was cut off by Roni's anger.

"Don't honey me I don't do terms of affection" she snapped back.

She was ready to continue with her verbal assault when Sunny reached his hand to her cheek sliding it down to her throat, "I never want you to think that you don't deserve to have the world."

She didn't want to but tears started to fall down her cheeks. Sunny continued with his kind words, "It was a month to the day when I first heard your voice. It saved me. Roni, you saved me."

Sunny knew that he was taking a risk. There was no way this beautiful women would love a brass, blind drunk like him.

"Are you sure you aren't saying all this just to get job" she laughed trying to mask the feelings that were growing inside of her.

"What does this tell you" Sunny leans into Roni before she can react and plants a kiss upon her lips. The kiss is slow at first but slowly builds into something more intense as Roni's opens her mouth allowing Sunny's tongue to enter hers.

A shock emerges around their bodies as sparks of color surround them before bursting out unto the world around them.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Roni and Sunny look into each other's eyes.

"Robin" states Roni now revealed as Regina.

"Regina" states Sunny now revealed as Robin.

The both say at the same time in shock, "How?"

"I don't know but it is like I told you before Regina, you are my future" says Robin as he leans for another kiss of true love. "No matter what happens we are together now."


End file.
